Severus's Flower
by MaytheVampire
Summary: Into the middle of 5th year at Hogwarts Severus tries to tell Lily his true feelings for her, but what happens when James and his friends are thrown into the mix?  Some of the details do not match the book. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prince's confession, Dreams

**Chapter one.**

**Prince's confession, dreams.**

"Lily please listen" A tall, skinny sad looking 5th year boy with shoulder length black hair pleaded with a red haired green eyes 5th year girl named Lily Evans. A girl who had stolen his heart long before this day. "Sev please just drop it!" she covered her ears trying not to listen. As other students passed by and gave Severus the usual dirty looks Lily stared straight ahead trying to get away from the boy who followed close behind her. She spotted her savior. The girls lavatory that had been practically closed ever since Moaning Myrtle died in there. "Lily i can not tell you how much i protest what you are doing, Lily why would you even go out with him?" Sev dodged other students who tried to elbow him or knock books out of his hands. He almost lost the space between them when a girl ran into him accidentally. She stoped for a second and froze she saw who she had bumped into. "uhm i-i'm sorry" A 4th year looked up at him with ice blue eyes. She quickly brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and was about to say something when Severus regained lost space between him and lily. She looked down at the floor as she bit her lip.

"SEV i'm not going to explain myself to you..." Lily whispered as loud as she thought needed for only him to hear her. "just for a second listen to me...please" His voice was soft ans sweet. He reached out for her free hand that dangled just inches away from his but was stopped by her sudden change in direction. He looked up and saw that it was the empty girls lavatory. "goodbye Sev" Lily said as she nearly ran inside and hid in one of the stalls. He stood outside the door waiting for her to come back out. Soon 5 minutes passed, then 10,then 15. He had found a seat on the floor and counted the times he heard her sniffle. He knew she was crying and would like nothing more than to comfort her, but would he dare go into the girls lavatroy and risk being teased even more. He thought for a second traceing circles with his wand on the stone floor. 'If i go inside, someone might find out i went in the girls bathroom...but if i do i can comfort Lily' His thought prosses was inturpted by footsteps he knew to well coming out of the bathroom very quietly. He looked up just in time to see Lily poke her head out and look around. "hey" he said as he pushed off against the ground and stood up. He brushed himself off and went to smile at lily when she turned and closed the door. From the other side of the door she spoke quietly but just enough so Severus could hear her clearly. "Severus you are missing your classes..." she trailed off before finishing what she was trying to say. He stood outside the door and pressed his hand lightly against the wood knowing she was on the other side. "lily i'll wait here for as long as you want me to...i dont want you to be mad at me, but i do want you to know how i feel about" he stopped hearing her sniffle on the other side of the door.

"Just go sev..." He squeezed his eyes shut "not until i know you are alright" There was a pause "Sev i'm fine, you worry t-...to much i just want to have a day off" She lied but he knew she was lieing, he knew he too well. He heard her walk away from the door thinking the conversation had ended. He looked around seeing only a few other students then held his breath, he opened the door and stepped in closeing the door behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but thought it better to do something else. He reached for his wand and took out a peice of paper that was in his pocket. He casted a small wordless spell and the paper began folding into a bird which then started to fly. He directed it in the direction in which he heared her. "what is?" He heard her voice as he walked to the corner and saw her sitting against the back wall. She was looking up at the bird and a huge smile was plastered on her face. She then saw Severus out of the corner of her eye and the smile faltered. She looked up at him as he slowly guided the bird around her head. He gave her a short half smile and she gave him a small smile back. She felt the paper bird land on her head and she giggled slightly. He wouldn't dare take another step towords her without her saying so, he didn't want to risk her being mad at him. She reached up ontop of her head and held the bird in her hands "come on Sev, sit down or something since you obviously aren't going to go to class" He looked at the ground around his feet and deemed it fine to sit on. He sat cross legged and watched her as she carefully placed the bird on the floor next to her. "I know you dont agree with me going out with James...I know you don't like him for obvious reasons, but I didn't have a choice" He looked at her like a lost puppy. His face just under the midday sun that shown through the high windows. "You always have a choice Lily, Is he forcing you to go out with him?" He immidiately got a dark look on his face that scared Lily. She had seen that look more and more often ever since he stared hanging out with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of that group.

"oh no, he's not...he just well kept asking and asking...and aksing until i finally just said fine...i more yelled it at him" she quickly said before Severus had gotten angry. She looked at him as his expression turned into understanding and sadness. She hugged herself and looked away from him. He saw her shiver slightly "are you cold? do you want my cloak?" He had noticed she must have left hers in her room. She looked at him and nodded slightly with a shy smile. He got up and took off his cloak. "did you leave yours in your room or?" he trailed off thinking she could have left it with Potter. He walked to her and drapped the cloak over her shoulders then turned to go back to where he was previously sitting. She looked up at him "Where are you going?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. He stopped and turned to face her. "just over here" he pointed to where he was sitting. She sighed and looked at the floor "ok" Sencing her sadness her looked over at his spot then walked back to her and sat next to her. The Smile on her face said enough "thank you Sev" she leaned against him setting her head on his shoulder. "your my best friend you know that Sev?" He stared across the bathrooms to the sinks with a solemn look on his face. "yea I do" he said after a moment of silence. His thoughts were racing as he kept thinking of different ways his news could effect her. He got to the 3rd option, her excitment taking over her and she kissing him and he blurrted out "i love you lily" he spoke in barley a whisper but regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. he waited for her response but heared her breathing low and steady. He turned his head slightly to see her face. She was fast asleep. He then leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the celing until the last glimpse of the suns light disappeared in the windows.


	2. Rising Water

Chapter Two Riseing Water

Before Severus knew it he was asleep as well, with lily sleeping right next to him useing his shoulder as a pillow he fell asleep with a smile on his face for what seemed like the first time. Lily began to stir ad her eyes fluttered open. At frist she hadn't recognized where she was then she remembered where she was. The pounding headache she was feeling was thanks to her crying fit she had earlier. As she sat up and looked to her side she saw Severus asleep. He looked peaceful, for once. She stared amazed at his sleeping face. No worry lines nor frowns, no deep in thought blank looks just happy peace. She hadn't realized she was reaching up to touch his face until she saw her hand in veiw. She quickly pulled her hand away then heard laughter from behind her. "you stupid girl you fell asleep at a good part" her annoying giggles echoed through the bathroom. She turned to face the ghost girl. "what do you mean?" Myrtle gave her a sly grin and floated over to the other side of the room "oh its nothing" her attitude changed drastically "ITS NOT LIKE I'LL HAVE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!...SINCE I'M DEAD!" She screamed and quickly vanished into one of the toilets which errupted in a tsumani like wave of water. Myrtles scream had woken Severus up but the wave really woke him up. The bathroom was flooding with water quickly. Lily got to her feet and started to panic. "What happened?" asked Severus wide awake now.

Lily turned her head surprised to see him up, her red hair spining out and landing over her shoulders. "Moaning myrtle, she was talking to me one second then went mad then next" The water was already up to their knees. Severus would have been glad to see her still in his cloak if it wasnt for the water. Thinking fast he knew they had to get to the door before the water levels got to high to open it. "come on!" he started trudging through the water leading the way to the door when he felt Lily's hand wrap around his. He froze looking to see her hand on his. He felt his face grow warmer as he stares at her frozen in place. "Sev?" she said knocking him back to reality "yea, this way" He held onto her hand as well as he lead her to the door. The water was riseing faster now, it was already up to their waists. "Damnit" He looked at the water against the door. "what is it sev?" Lily asked looking at the door then back at him. She felt unusually calm for this situation and wondered why. "Well, the water is already this high...meaning i dont think we can open it with the water pressure being this high..well enough to make it almost impossable to open with just you and me" Lily looked at the worry on his face and then remembered how peaceful and happy he looked just minutes before. "we can try at least" Severus looked at her like she had two heads then sighed seeing the hope in her beautiful green eyes made him feel like he could even fly if he wanted to "ok we can try"They both pushed through the next to freezing waterand got to the door within 2 minutes. The water had stopped riseing at such a fast pace, but was still rising. Severus grabed the handle of the door "Lily grab the edges..." he stopped and let go of the handle. "no grab the handle and pull as hard as you can" he lightly pushed her into the right spot, then he grabbed the door edges hopeing to get it a little open. "PULL" he said with a grunt Lily pulled her hardest and nothing happend. "again?" she said with a slight hint of worry. "yea...1..2..3 Pull" They got the door open a few milimeters but then it closed. "it's no use...Sev what are we going to do?" Lily said looking to Severus for an answer. "do you know any spells to make the water stop?" she said jokingly. He looked at her worry as his only readable expression. "at least the lights are on" She added quietly. Severus thought of an idea "lily you are a genius!" he gave her a small smile then got out his wand. "Maybe this will work" With one last glance at her he added "i hope it works" He waved his wand and said "lumous" a bright light sparked at the end of his wand. "How am i a genius?" she asked. The water had gotten to their chests by now. Severus gave her a smirk as the light went on and off. "Dumbledor's office is in sight of this room...so if he sees the light flashing on and off, he will most likely come to check it out" Lily smiled then remembered it must be at least 7 or 8 "but Sev it must be around dinner time...everyone would be in the great hall" He froze for a moment then let out a heavy sigh. "i'm sorry lily..." Lily looked at him confused "for what this isnt your fault" The water had just reached lily's neck. "no, it's not if i hadn't been bothering you about...potter then you wouldn't have been in here in the first place"

He looked at her as she stood in the cold water wearing his slytherin cloak. "Sev, if you dont want me going out with him so badly...then..i wont" a look of hope sprung up on his face and she blushed at his expression. He could do nothing else but nod. After a few more minutes passed the water was up to her chin and up to his neck. They were both shivering but quiet. After he had offered to lift her higher(which she turned down and said she was a good swimmer) the quietness continued until Severus broke the silence. "lily i have to tell you something" he studdered out. She looked at him "y-yea Sev" When he opened his mouth to tell her the door lit up then fell forword out into the hall. The water rushing out carrying Lily and Severus with it. They both were on the ground trying to catch their breath and shivering. Dumbledor stood only a few feet away from the water smileing down at them "my apologies for my tardyness, i had seen the light earlier and thought someone was practicing. But at dinner i had over heard some students say that two students had been in this bathroom for a while" Severus stood up and then reached out to help Lily up.

They stood there for a moment before Dumbledor laughed "well go and get changed and warm-" Before he could finish the sentece James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and peter petegrew came running around the corner. "Professor did you find her-LILY!" He ran over to her and hugged her, shoving Severus aside. He quickly turned her in the direction of the gryffindor commonroom with out a single word. Siriu,Remus and Peter followed behind them howling with laughter. Severus stood shivering in the hall with Dumbledor watching him curiously. "Well Severus?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Severus looked at Dumbledor confused. "arent you going to go get dried up, and warm" He nodded his head and started walking past Dumbledor to the slytherin commomroom. Dumbledor watched the soaking wet,shivering boy walk slowly down the stairs and out of sight. 


	3. Fights,Students and News

Chapter 3.

Students and news

The following morning to Severus and Lily's freezing bathroom experience was the worse Severus had been through. Rumors had started all over the castle that he had tried to do something he would never. He walked with his head down through nearly crowded halls. Getting tripped or elbowed on the way to one of his favorite classes. Before he turned the corner down to the dungeons he heard his nickname be called "HEY SNIVILLOUS!" James Potter had called. Smirking he walked down the hall followed by Sirius Black, he was strangely quiet today both Severus and James took notice to this. James tilted his head to the side and said something to Sirius. "I have to go.." He aoided eye contact with James and tried to look away from Severus but for a split second he made direct eye contact with him. James went to reach for him but he had moved away quickly. "alrighty then i'll do it myself" he yelled after Sirius. Severus had turned back to his objective of getting to class when James had finally turned his attention to him. "HEY snivillous where do you think you are going?"

Sev rolled his dark eyes and let out a soft annoied sigh. "to class, somewhere you rarely go, since you are so busy in bed with the whole school" He kept his back to James and walked quickly through the nearly empty hallway now. James ran after him. Their heights were not that different Sev was 4 or 5 inches taller then James but he was fast. "i know what you were trying to do to Lily, the whole school knows how scummy you are, slinking as low as that" Sev froze in his tracks. James's smirk on his face told his thoughts "you will pay for what you tried to do" He raised his wand as Severus turned "and what is it you and the rest of this bloody stupid school think I have done to her" His voice slightly sarcastic as he glared at the wand that was pointed to him. "you tried to rape Lily and you know it" Severus's breath was caught in his throat and his eyes flashed wide for a moment. "that is not true...she was in there because of you!...she was crying BECAUSE OF YOU!" his anger building up. He had gotten his wand and hidden it under his sleeve. Not having his cloak was bothersome but he would put up with it until Lily returned it to him. James was shocked by Severus's words. "she was in there because you wouldn't leave her alone" he shot back with as much hatred he could add to those words.

"not true i am her b-" James had fired a stunning spell at him knocking Severus backwards. Luckily He had managed to block most of it. "STUPIFY!" Sev yelled sending a blue green flash of light at James. He was much slower then Sev and was hit full force. "Now Potter..." Sev walked over to James and glared down at him, a strange darkness clouding his eyes, a darkness James would never confess that scared him. James's wand lay only a few inches from his frozen hand on the ground. Severus looked at him then with a short and quick stomp broke his wand in half. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of his class. Lily was in there so he decided he would make this the last thing he would do. "obliviate" he whispered pointing his wand at James. He wiped his mind clean of everything Lily and everything him. He turned and quickly ran to his classroom. Knowing he would have a detention with professor Salvatore.

When he had snuck into the classroom successfully he sat next to Lily. "hey sorry i'm late" he whispered while taking out his notebooks. He looked up to where Professor Salvatore would be standing and saw he was gone. "where's the professor?" He asked in a low whisper Lily looked at him and leaned in close to his ear. "he will be back soon, he had to go get the new student" Severus nodded in understanding. "then why are we whispering?" he asked a small smile on his face. She smiled at him "i dont know you started it" she giggled. Right when he went to say something else a familiar voice cut them off. "Students quiet down now, I'm back and with a new student" A tall man in his late 20's walked in, wearing nearly all black. He wore a black jacket that went to his knees, black jeans and black leather cowboy boots. His shirt was surprisingly not black it was blue, a light blue v-neck shirt. His hair an odd shade of blue-black pulled back in a ponytail, His eyes were a marvelous brown gold color scars below his left eye had made him look more scary then he was. Lily had a secret crush on him but would never tell anyone, she was an a plus student in any class he taught. "this everyone is my daughter and our new student Noel" Severus had not bothered to look at them, he was watching Lily's expression shift. She had been looking at Professor Salvatore with a fangirl expression. "Noel go have a seat infront of Severus" When he heard his name he looked up. If he had payed attention to them he would've noticed she was looking at him almost like Lily was looking at the teacher. Only she had a weird sort of cloud in her eyes. She looked happy until you really looked into her eyes. She quickly and gracefully walked to her seat infront of Severus. Everyone's eyes on her as she sat down and tensed up.

"what is she doing here, isn't she a 4th year?" Someone asked from the back of the room. Professor Salvatore looked back and eyed the boy who had said that "yes Sirius she is, but she had been exceeding the expectaions of a 4th year in her old potions class, and no before you ask miss evans i did not pass her through to this class. That was decided by Professor Dumbledore" He looked from Sirius in the back of the room to Lily who was a few rows infront of him. "Now, on to today's lesson" He turned and began going off into his lesson. Lily and most of the girls in the class were not exactly paying attention to the lesson, more like watching the teacher's every move. Severus had rolled his eyes a few times from the sounds of the girls sighing quietly to themselves then was shocked to hear lily do the same. He looked at her and she gave him a side ways glance. A bright smile on her face while she tore a peice of paper out of her notebook and began writing something. Severus looked curiously at the paper. When she carefully slid it to him he could finally read what she had written. 'That girl likes you Sev' He looked at the note then up at her giving her a confused expression. She smiled and waitied till Salvatore's back was turned to lean in close and whisper "you didn't see her look at you, it was like Cupid had smacked her" He sat up straight in his chair and quickly glanced over to Noel. Then he looked at Lily and shook his head. "no thats hard to believe" he whispered back. They waited until Salvatore turned his back on the class again. "no it's not sev, you are a very..." she was looking at him "very cute and sweet boy, who wouldn't like you" she gave him a smile and turned her attention back to the teacher. He looked down at the quills on his desk and whispered low enough for her to not hear. "you don't..." She had heared a sound come from him and whispered while looking down at her notes. "what was that Sev?" He shook his head and muttered "nothing". Noel had heard every word they said and looked down at her blank notebook. "alright class just one more thing, you all are probably tired of hearing about the tri-wizard tornament by now, but this is new, they are holding a ball in a week so break out your danceing shoes and gowns, oh and you didnt hear it from me" he gave the whole class a sly grin and a wink as they all got up and exited the room. "Oh sev, a ball i cant wait!" Lily said nearly bolting out of the room full of excitment. He quietly dredded this ball idea as he listened to lily go on and on about how much she would like to dance with him. "Lily" he finally stopped her from her rant "i cant dance" he admitted finally"


End file.
